PSA Mission 1: Case of the Missing Puffles
Case Of The Missing Puffles is the first PSA mission, focusing on the unreported disappearances of Aunt Arctic's purple and green puffles. Walkthrough The mission begins with you in Aunt Arctic's Igloo. After talking to her, it is revealed that two of her puffles hid in her camera bag on one of her outings; eventually leaving the safety of their owner and going to explore the island. After you finish speaking with Aunt Arctic, exit her igloo; from here you should head to the Ice Rink. Once at the ice rink, you can find a quest item - images of a green puffle. Pick the images up and put them in your inventory. For the secret mission, go back to Aunt Arctic's igloo and give the pictures to her. Back to the main mission, head to the Sport Shop and talk to G. Once you get your first dialogue selection, ask him if he has any 'SPECIAL items'; this will prompt him to ask you how many socks he owns. To answer his question go to the Pet Shop. Scroll to the left and click the note hidden behind a kennel. Use the code to decrypt the message. If done right, it should give you the total amount of socks G has. Finally, return to G and give him your answer. When given the correct answer, G opens the cupboard to your right; allows you to use some spy gadgets. Take both items as you will need to use them later. Go to the Iceberg. you will see a collection of penguins packed close together on a small fragment of the ice berg. With the Life Preserver Shooter claimed from G, click on them. This will start a small mini-game. Fire at the penguins using your mouse (take into account wind direction and velocity). Once all penguins are saved, talk to the one wearing green. He will say he saw two puffles; and that he could not see them properly due to not being 'high up'. Using this statement, head to the Ski Hill where you will see a brown penguin sat crying next to his broken telescope. Talk to the penguin. He will ask you to fix his telescope. To fix his telescope, go to your Spy Phone and press 'tools'. Click and drag the wrench over to the tripod and release your finger from your mouse. This will fix the telescope. Travel to the Tallest Mountain. Once there, 'look up'. Go into your inventory and drag the Grappling Hook to somewhere on the mountain side (it does not matter where). Once up, talk to the green puffle which, in turn, leads you to a purple puffle. Trivia *This mission marks the very first appearance of Gary the Gadget Guy. *If you click the marking of a red circle with a dot in the center next to the puffle pictures at the Ice Rink, a saw will cut the circle and a red penguin will appear saying "Peek-a-Boo". *This mission is one of only two PSA Missions that does not involve Herbert or Klutzy in some way. *You can play the mission here: http://icer.ink/media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/games/quests//q1//quest.swf Gallery Case Of The Missing Puffles pic 012.png|Tallest Mountain, as seen from the telescope. Case Of The Missing Puffles pic 016.png|The awards. Mission 1 Medal full award.png|Golden Puffles Medal Mission1Map.png|The Map during the mission